Granite mace
The granite mace is a weapon that was released along with The Chosen Commander quest on March 17, 2009. This quest is not required to wield this weapon. It is a drop from goblin statues, ork statues, ogre statues, and ourg statues in Bandos' throne room. Players may use the granite mace to keep themselves safe from Bandos followers (but not from General Graardor or his minions) in the God Wars Dungeon. Level 55 Strength and Attack are required to wield this weapon. In an idle stance, the mace is held on the uppermost part of the handle, similar to a maul. Originally, when first released the granite mace was at 40k in the Grand Exchange. This rose for the first week of its release but began to fall at the 80k mark, only rising to 200% of its original price. On this item's release, many players did junk trading to sell the item for prices greater than the Grand Exchange price. The price range for this item, on world 2, was 150,000 coins to 500,000 coins at the time. The ancient mace found in the Another Slice of H.A.M. quest looks very much like a worn-out granite mace. Both were used by Bandos's favourite warriors in combat during the God Wars. The drop rate of the Granite mace seems to be surprisingly high, comparable somewhat to that of dragon boots. Thus it is not uncommon to receive multiple drops in a single trip. It is actually possible to receive a granite mace from one of the three statues fought during the final battle in The Chosen Commander quest, although the chances are slim. It is notable that players may remain for prolonged periods by way of healing over time techniques. It is a great advantage for higher level players to utilise such tactics as the majority of the statues within the Bandos' throne room do little damage. Some widely practiced methods include using a Saradomin godsword, Guthan's set, bunyip familiars, and the Rejuvenate ability to name a few. , 55 }} Dropping monsters Trivia *Before the Evolution of Combat, this weapon used to have a special attack. Similar to the granite maul this special attack would cause an extra attack to be done instantly with no other effects. Contrary to popular belief the special attack did not deal increased damage. Due to the limited benefits of its special attack the granite mace was one of only a handful of items whose special attack could be repeated instantly as it only consumed 50% of the special attack bar with each use. * Shortly before the Evolution of Combat using the special attack of the granite mace to initiate combat with enemy produced a message stating that since the only function of the special attack was to strike quicker using it as the first strike in battle produced no effects and was essentially a waste of the special attack bar (paraphrased). A similar message occurred when a player used the granite maul to initiate combat. *This mace looks similar to that wielded by the Dungeoneering boss Rammernaut. *This mace resembles the one wielded by Lord Sauron in Lord of The Rings. nl:Granite mace fi:Granite mace Category:Quest items Category:Maces Category:Granite equipment Category:Weapons that have special attacks